Kitsune no Monogatari to Kare no Masutā
by Akayuki Kaguya
Summary: Ketika kebaikan hati harus dibalas dengan perngorbanan nyawa. Ketika kasih sayang kini berganti dengan penyesalan. Dan ketika kehangatan mentari terganti dengan dinginnya bulan malam… Apa yang akan kau lakukan? S.N, shou-ai, Happy Fujoshi Independence Day


Ketika kebaikan hati harus dibalas dengan perngorbanan nyawa…

Ketika kasih sayang kini berganti dengan penyesalan…

Ketika rasa bahagia berubah menjadi rasa kesepian…

Dan ketika kehangatan mentari terganti dengan dinginnya bulan malam…

Apa yang akan kau lakukan disaat itu?

* * *

><p><strong>Kitsune no Monogatari to Kare no Masutā<strong>

By Akayuki Kaguya

**Disclaimer:**

Masashi Kishimoto

**Genre:**

Supranatural dan sedikit romance abal

**Rated:**

Seperti biasa… Hanya sampai T

**Pair:**

SasuNaru

**Warning:**

Shou-ai, romance gak niat seperti biasanya, berbau hal-hal supranatural—karena itu kesukaan author, tak luput dari typo, OOCness, gajeness, AU, memakai unsur-unsur mistis (?), dan berbagai macam kelainan lainnya.

.

**Dedicated for Fujoshi Independence Day!**

.

**DON'T LIKE? PLEASE, DON'T READ! **

(Author sudah memberi peringatan, lho~)

.

* * *

><p>Dalam keheningan malam dan hanya diterangi dengan lampu-lampu jalanan, terlihat seorang pemuda—dengan rambut raven yang mencolok dan kulit putih yang hampir menyamai putihnya susu, yang sedang berjalan sambil membawa sekantung plastic belanjaan yang tergambar logo sebuah supermarket.<p>

"Aniki sialan!" gerutunya sambil menendang sebuah kaleng minum yang—jelas-jelas dibuang oleh orang tak bertanggung jawab.

Oke, mari kita sebut pemuda itu sebagai Uchiha Sasuke. Dan kenapa ia bisa berada di tengah malam dengan kantung belanjaan tertenteng manis di tangannya? Oh, silahkan salahkan aniki-nya tercinta yang—mentang-mentang sakit— memintanya untuk membelikan secuil makanan ringan di supermarket. Dan tentunya perintah itu dilaksanakan dengan sangat sangat tidak ikhlas.

"Kus—"

'RASAKAN INI DASAR SILUMAN SIAL!'

Oke, dia memang ingin mengeluarkan umpatan kasar yang ditujukan untuk aniki tercintanya, tapi sepertinya sudah ada umpatan lain yang memotong umpatannya.

Kemudian Sasuke berjalan mendekati sebuah gang sempit dimana asal suara—umpatan— itu berasal. Mengintip sedikit hanya untuk melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

'CEPAT TUNJUKKAN EKOR-MU!'

Di dalam sana, terlihat sosok pria bertubuh besar. Tak jauh darinya, terdapat sosok pemuda—berambut kuning dan mengenakan kimono zaman Jepang kuno yang bewana oranye, yang sedari tadi ia pukul dan ia injak pula.

'Maaf… Saya tidak mengerti apa yang Anda katakan…' balasnya dengan posisi berjongkok sambil memegangi kepalanya yang dari tadi diinjak oleh orang tak dikenalnya itu.

'JANGAN BERBOHONG! TADI AKU MELIHAT EKOR DAN TELINGA-MU!' orang itu kembali menginjak kepala pemuda itu dengan tenaga yang lebih besar dari sebelumnya. 'AKU BISA MENJUALMU DENGAN HARGA MAHAL, KAU TAHU! CEPAT TUNJUKAN WUJUDMU YANG SEBENARNYA, SILUMAN!' lanjut orang itu lagi.

Sasuke memutarbalikkan kedua bola matanya…

'CEPAT TUNJU—'

'BUAKH!'

Dan dalam sekejap, tubuh pria itu sudah membentur dinding gang dengan kerasnya. Terbukti dari dindingnya yang sedikit retak.

"—Eh?" pemuda itu langsung menoleh ke arah orang yang sudah menolongnya. Sedikit memiringkan kepalanya karena masih belum bisa mencerna sepenuhnya kejadian barusan.

'Manusia itu… menolongku?' ujarnya dalam hati sambil menatap Sasuke dengan wajah yang tak dapat diartikan. 'Bahkan—'

"—Hei, mau sampai kapan kau melamun, hah" ucap Sasuke. Membuat pemuda itu terlonjat kaget akibat suara Sasuke yang tiba-tiba dan membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Ah… ah…" balas pemuda itu. Tak tahu harus berkata apa kepada orang yang sudah menolongnya itu.

'Orang aneh. Apa dia blasteran?' ucap Sasuke dalam hati sambil menatap sosok yang baru saja ia tolong. Rambut kuning terang? kimono oranye dengan desain seperti yang ada di zaman Jepang kuno? Mata biru cerah? Cukup. Ia yakin bahwa orang dihadapannya itu termasuk golongan aneh. Atau mungkin ia orang luar negeri yang sangat maniak dengan Jepang, tapi tak mengetahui bahwa dunia sudah berkembang lebih modern.

"A-anou…" panggil pemuda itu. Membuat lamunan Sasuke sedari tadi buyar. KEmudian Sasuke beralih menatap wajah pemuda itu yang masih dalam posisi berjongkok. "A-arigatou…" ucapnya lagi sambil menatap wajah Sasuke, tapi tak lama kemudian ia langsung menundukkan wajahnya.

Sasuke hanya mengernyit heran. Tapi tak lama kemudian ia hanya bergumam, 'hn' dan berjalan meninggalkan pemuda itu.

* * *

><p>'Tap… Tap…'<p>

'Tap … Tap…'

'Tap…'

'Tap…'

'Tap… Tap… Tap…'

'Tap… Tap… Tap…'

'Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap!'

'Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap!'

"…"

"…"

.

.

"Cukup! Kurasa kau harus punya cukup banyak alasan untuk mengikuti ku atau kubunuh kau!" secepat kilat Sasuke langsung membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap kesal dengan sosok pemuda kuning yang sejak kejadian tadi, entah kenapa terus mengikutinya tanpa alasan.

"Ah, Sasuke! Kenapa tongkat panjang itu bisa bercahaya?" sahut pemuda itu sambil menunjuk tiang lampu di tepi jalan. Tak menghiraukan protesan dari Sasuke. "Ah, apa itu yang bergerak cepat dengan 4 lingkaran dibawahnya, Sasuke?" sahutnya lagi, kini ia malah menunjuk sebuah mobil.

Dahi Sasuke berkedut…

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, Dobe! Apa mau mu mengikuti ku terus, hah!" oke, sepertinya sumbu kemarahannya sudah habis terbakar hanya karena tingkah orang dihadapannya ini.

"Jadi, aku tidak boleh mengikuti mu, Sasuke?" balasnya sambil menatap Sasuke tidak mengerti. Apa mengikuti orang itu salah ya di dunia ini?

"Kau tidak punya alasan untuk mengikuti ku, Dobe! Aku tidak mengenal mu dan kau tidak mengenal ku!" ucapnya sambil setengah berteriak. "Jadi, jangan mengikuti k uterus karena kita saling tidak menge—" tiba-tiba Sasuke terdiam.

Pemuda itu hanya memiringkan kepalanya, pertanda ia tidak mengerti dengan sikap Sasuke yang tiba-tiba saja diam tak bergerak.

"Tunggu…" ucap Sasuke pelan, nyaris tak terdengar malah. "Kau seharusnya tak mengenalku. Tapi kau mengetahui namaku?" lanjutnya lagi. Menatap pemuda itu dengan heran.

Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya membalas, "Jadi namamu juga 'Sasuke'?"

Sasuke mengernyit heran. 'Juga'?

"Hihi…" pemuda itu hanya tertawa melihat ekspresi bingung Sasuke. "Namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Yoroshiku ttebayo, Sasu-teme~" balasnya sambil tersenyum.

Membuat siapapun dapat meleleh akibat senyuman yang hangat itu. Namun tidak bagi seseorang…

"Itatatatata! Hahuhe, Hehenti hehuhit hihi hu!" (translate: Itatatatata! Sasuke, berhenti mencubit pipi ku! Translate: Itatatatata! Sasuke, berhenti mencubit pipi ku!

"Bisa kau jelaskan maksud semua ini, idiot?" ujar Sasuke semakin gencar menarik pipi Naruto ke dua arah yang saling berlawanan itu.

"I-itai…" ucapnya sambil memegangi pipinya yang memerah akibat cubitan maut Sasuke. Tapi kemudian ia beralih menatap Sasuke. "Mirip…" ucapnya lirih.

Sasuke sekali lagi hanya bisa mengernyit heran. Tak mengerti dengan ucapan pemuda yang ada dihadapannya.

"Kalian berdua sangat mirip." ucap sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sasuke. Memperhatikan setiap sudut wajah porselen itu. "Dulu aku memiliki seorang kenalan. Dia juga bernama Sasuke dan wajahnya sangat mirip denganmu." lanjutnya sambil menjauhkan wajahnya. Walau tak lama, ia cukup yakin bahwa wajah itu serupa, bagai pinang dibelah dunia.

Sekali lagi mengernyit heran. Wajah sama yang serupa?

Aniki!

Oke, sepertinya ia melupakan salah satu petunjuk dan hanya memperhatikan petunjuk yang satunya lagi. Hingga akhirnya ia menyimpulkan bahwa anikinya—alias Itachi, sebagai salah satu tersangka yang tak dapat diampuni.

Dan dengan secepat kilat, Sasuke langsung manarik tangan Naruto. Membawanya masuk menuju rumahnya—dan juga rumah Itachi.

.

.

.

"BAKA ANIKI!" teriak Sasuke langsung menarik selimut Itachi hingga…

'BRUK!'

…sang kakak terjatuh dengan sangat elitnya dari kasur.

Tapi tak lama kemudian, Itachi langsung bangkit berdiri dari posisinya yang sangat keren itu. "Okaeri, Sasuke. Uhuk… Apa kau sudah membeli yang ku—"

"Apa kau kenal bocah bodoh ini, aniki." ujar Sasuke sambil mengangkat Naruto mendekati Itachi seperti ia mengangkat anak kucing.

Itachi terdiam. Tampak seperti berpikir keras. "Rambut kuning…" ucapnya sambil memperhatikan Naruto.

Gottcha!

Sepertinya ia akan mendapatkan penjelasan yang masuk akal kali ini.

"Ah, tidak, tidak…" Itachi bergumam sendiri. Sementara Sasuke kembali mengernyit heran. "Rambutnya memang kuning, tapi aku dan Deidara belum mempunyai anak. Lagipula kami ini sama-sama pri—"

'BUAKH!'

Dan, tak sampai hitungan detik, tubuh Itachi sudah terpelanting mengahantam dinding kamarnya.

Sasuke mendengus kesal…

"Aku tidak akan protes jika kau dendam padaku, aniki…" ucapnya sambil berjalan keluar dari kamar Itachi—tak lupa masih menenteng Naruto di tangannya.

* * *

><p>Sementara itu di kamar Sasuke…<p>

"Bisa kau jelaskan semua ini padaku, Baka-dobe-idiot-bodoh?" ujar Sasuke sambil sedikit menggeretakan jari jemarinya.

"Soal apa?" Naruto balik bertanya.

Shit! Bocah ini sudah bosan hidup ya!

Dengan menahan kesabaran yang cukup tinggi, Sasuke kembali bertanya. "Bisa. Kau. Jelaskan. Siapa. Dirimu. Yang. sebenarnya. Baka. DOBE!" oke, walau sudah mencoba bersabar sebisa mungkin, sepertinya ia tidak menyangkal bahwa amarah-amarahnya masih ada yang merembes keluar dan teralirkan melalui intonasi kalimat yang dilontarkannya.

"Au? Bukankah sudah ku katakan tadi? Namaku Uzumaki Naruto ttebayo." jawab Naruto sambil menatap Sasuke heran.

Sasuke mendengus, "Aku tidak peduli dengan nam—"

"Oh ya, Sasuke! Apa kau tahu dongeng 'Seekor Rubah dan Tuannya'?" ujar Naruto memotong perkataan Sasuke.

"Tidak dan aku tidak pedu—"

"Dahulu kala, hidup seekor rubah yang sudah terpisah dengan orang tuanya sejak ia lahir. Ia tumbuh besar dengan membenci manusia dan terus mengganggu penduduk desa. Menumbuhkan kebencian penduduk desa terhadap dirinya yang sebatang kara." Naruto mulai bercerita sambil tersenyum. Namun Sasuke tahu, didalam sana, tersirat suatu perasaan sedih.

"Penduduk desa yang semakin mebenci rubah itu, berusaha memburu sang rubah. Dan akhirnya, rubah itu tertembak oleh salah satu penduduk desa yang tak sengaja melihatnya. Orang itu pun langsung meninggalkan rubah itu dan segera kembali ke desa hanya untuk memberitakan kabar gembira itu." Naruto masih terus bercerita.

"Disaat rubah itu hampir kehilangan nyawanya, munculah seorang manusia yang tak sengaja menemukannya. Manusia itu tinggal jauh di dalam gunung yang diselimuti salju abadi. Dimana tak ada air yang mengalir, yang ada hanyalah es dan salju yang dingin." Naruto masih terus bercerita dengan wajah antara bahagia dan sedih.

"Disana tak ada sedikitpun air, karena itu, manusia itu menyayat tangannya. Memberikan darahnya untuk diminum sang rubah yang sekarat. Dan keajaiban terjadi. Rubah itu kembali pulih dan bangkit berdiri dengan ke-empat kakinya. Walau tidak bisa ia terima, tapi manusia yang selama ini dibencinya, malah menolongnya."

Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam mendengar cerita itu…

"Karena itu, ia mulai berbalik mempercayai manusia. Mengabdikan hidupnya bersama tuannya, manusia yang sudah menyelamatkan hidupnya. Menjalani hidup bahagia yang tak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Ia sangat menyayangi tuannya. Namun suatu hari—"

"Cukup." Sasuke memotong cerita Naruto. "Aku tak pernah mendengar cerita itu, dan aku bukanlah lagi anak kecil yang mempercayai dongeng kanak-kanak."

Kini Naruto terdiam. Namun tak lama kemudian ia hanya tersenyum. "Benar juga. Mana mungkin ada yang mau mendengarkan dongeng membosankan itu ya?"

Sasuke hanya terdiam. Ia merasa ada yang ganjil dari sosok dihadapannya itu.

"Tapi walau begitu, itu adalah dongeng yang sangat kusuka." ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum riang. Kali ini tak ada rasa sedih yang bercampur didalamnya. "Tak peduli berapa tahun terlewatkan, aku akan tetap menyukai dongeng itu. Walau tubuh ini harus kembali kehilangan cahayanya. Aku akan tetap mempercayaianya…"

.

.

.

"…Selamanya…"

* * *

><p>"<em>Ah… Kasihan sekali. Tubuhmu bermandikan cairan kental merah…"<em>

"_Apakah penduduk desa itu yang melakukannya?"_

"_Au…"_

"_Tenang saja… Aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Aku ingin menolongmu."_

" … "

"_Haha, gigitanmu sangat kuat ya?"_

" … "

"_Minumlah darahku. Ini akan membantu mu."_

" … "

"_Tenang saja, aku tidak menuntut balas darimu. Aku hanya ingin kau bersama ku."_

"_Auu…"_

"…_Sebab kita ditakdirkan untuk saling bersama…"_

* * *

><p>"Hah!" Sasuke tiba-tiba saja terbangun dari tidurnya. 'Hah… Hah… Sial! Mimpi itu lagi!' ucapnya dalam hati. Segera, ia menyeka peluh yang membasahi tubuhnya.<p>

"Mimpi kah?" ujarnya pada dirinya sendiri. Kemudian ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Namun tak didapatinya sosok yang sejak kemarin menjadi dalang atas masalah dan pergejolakan hatinya. Ataukah semua ini hanya ilusi belaka?

'Oishii ttebayo~!'

Cukup. Suara cempreng dari dapur itu sudah jadi bukti bahwa yang kemarin bukanlah mimpi ataupun ilusi belaka.

Dan…

.

.

"DOBE! APA-APAN INI!" tiba-tiba Sasuke datang dan langsung mendebrak meja. "Kenapa kau masih ada disini!" ucapnya lagi. "Lalu Itachi… Kenapa kau bisa sembuh, hah!"

"Apa yang kau katakan Sasuke? Mulai sekarang Naruto akan tinggal di rumah kita. Dan, harusnya kau senang karena aniki mu ini sudah sembuh sakitnya." ujar Itachi sambil menaruh beberapa masakan yang ia dan Naruto buat untuk sarapan.

"Cih! Aku bahkan tidak mengharapkan kesembuhanmu, aniki!" balas Sasuke. Itachi menghelas napas.

"Tidak lucu seperti biasa… Itulah Sasuke." balas Itachi sambil geleng-geleng kepala, dan sesudahnya, sebuah lemparan garpu nyaris mengenai matanya jika saja ia tidak berhasil menghindar.

"Cih, aku pergi sekolah." setelahnya Sasuke langsung meninggalkan dapur yang berisi orang-orang laknat—menurutnya, dan langsung bergegas menuju sekolahnya.

* * *

><p>'Tap… Tap…'<p>

'Tap… Tap…'

'Tap…'

'Tap…'

.

.

Langkahnya berhenti dan dahinya sedikit berkedut.

"Dobe! Kenapa kau terus saja mengikuti ku, hah!" tiba-tiba Sasuke berbalik yang mengakibatkannya harus menghadapi bocah berusia 14 tahun dihadapannya—sedangkan Sasuke berusia 16 tahun.

"Eh? Tidak boleh ya?" Naruto balik bertanya.

Sasuke menepuk dahinya, kesal. "Aku tidak bilang 'tidak boleh', tapi aku harus ke sekolah dan tidak mungkin aku membawa mahkluk tidak jelas seperti mu, Dobe!" ucapnya menerangkan. Yah… Semoga saja otak lemot Naruto bisa menangkapnya lebih baik.

"Tapi Sasuke memang tidak membawa ku 'kan? Bukannya aku yang mengikuti Sasuke?" balas Naruto dengan wajah bingung dan tidak mengerti.

Shit! Apa dia harus memukul kepala bocah itu dengan palu dulu atau apalah biar dia menyadari letak kesalahannya?

"Ne ne, Teme~ Jadi kita mau kemana?" tanya Naruto dengan penuh rasa penasaran yang tinggi.

Yah… Daripada memulai pembicaraan yang berakhir tanpa hilir, ia akhirnya lebih memilih untuk diam tak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Sementara Naruto tetap saja mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang dengan gembira.

.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah…

"Ne, Sasu-teme… Tadi apa yang kau lakukan didalam sana? Memangnya tidak bosan hanya duduk dan mendengarkan orang di depan berbicara?" oke, sepertinya Naruto sudah memulai argumennya kembali.

"Aku yang dari tadi berada di pohon saja sudah bosan melihatnya." ucapnya lagi sambil menaruh kedua tangannya di belakang kepala.

"Itu tadi disebut sekolah, Dobe." balas Sasuke sembari berusaha menahan tangannya untuk tidak menjitak, memukul atau melempar orang disampingnya ini entah kemana.

"Sekolah? Apa itu, teme?" oke, untuk yang satu ini tidak ia pungkiri untuk tidak tetap cuek and stay cool seperti sebelumnya. Langsung ia menoleh ke arah Naruto yang—entah kebetulan atau apalah, juga sedang menatap wajahnya.

"Kau tidak tahu 'sekolah', Dobe?" tanya Sasuke. Sedangkam Naruto hanya menggeleng. "Memangnya kau tidak pernah disuruh orang tua mu untuk sekolah?" tanyannya lagi. Dan kali ini Naruto pun tetap menggeleng.

"Kurasa tidak. Orang tua ku sudah tiada sejak aku dilahirkan ke dunia ini." jawab Naruto. Cukup untuk membuat Sasuke tertegun mendengarnya.

'Jadi… Selama ini dia…'

"Teme! Itu apa? Sepertinya enak!" tiba-tiba Naruto berseru lantang sambil menunjuk sebuah kedai bertuliskan 'ICHIRAKU RAMEN'.

"I—" dan sebelum Sasuke menjelaskan—bahkan ia belum sempet berbicara satu kata pun, dirinya sudah ditarik terlebih dahulu oleh Naruo masuk ke dalam kedai tersebut. Dan… Yah. Sepertinya readers sudah tahu apa yang akan menimpa Sasuke.

Setengah jam kemudian…

"Aah~ Tak kusangka di dunia manusia ada makanan seenak ini~" ucapnya sambil menepuk perutnya yang sudah terisi penuh dengan bahan bakar yang disebut ramen. Dengan background berupa tumpukan mangkuk yang kira-kira ada sekitar 25 dan jangan lupa, Sasuke yang tengah mengeluarkan seluruh isi dompetnya untuk membayar biaya ramen yang sudah dimakan Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu, Dobe?" ujar Sasuke setelah keluar dari kedai dengan dompet kempis tak berisi.

"Maksud apa, Teme?" cukup, lupakan saja apa yang kutanya tadi.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke dan Naruto langsung menoleh ke sumber suara. Dan terlihat sesosok gadis berambut merah muda berjalan menghampiri Sasuke dengan membawa sesuatu ditangannya—sepertinya itu adalah barang belanjaannya.

"Sakura?" balas Sasuke.

Melihat ada orang asing, Naruto dengan segera bersembunyi dibalik punggung Sasuke.

"Ah… Aku tak tahu kalau kau punya adik, Sasuke." ucap Sakura sambil berusaha melihat Naruto yang masih bersembunyi dibalik punggung Sasuke.

"Dia bukan adikku." balas Sasuke singkat.

"Lalu siapa? Kekasihmu?" ucap Sakura santai. Sasuke mendelik tajam. "Haha, aku bercanda." lanjutnya lagi. Sementara itu, Naruto hanya menatap kedua orang itu bingung. Namun terlihat bahwa ia sedikit tidak suka dengan gadis berambut merah muda itu.

"Ng?" Sakura yang melihat wajah tak suka Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum geli. "Ha'i~ Ha'i~" ucapnya pada diri sendiri. "Jaa, Sasuke-kun~ Dan… hihi~"

Dan setelahnya, Sakura sudah berjalan menjauh dari Sasuke dan Naruto. Walau sejujurnya, yang ditinggalkan sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan sikap Sakura barusan.

.

.

.

"Dobe… Sebentar lagi sudah sore. Ayo pulang." panggil Sasuke. Namun yang dipanggil hanya menatap matahari yang mulai menuju singgasana tidurnya di ufuk Barat. "Dobe," panggilnya sekali lagi.

"Ah? A-ada apa, Sasuke?" balas Naruto. Sementara itu Sasuke sedikit menaikkan alisnya, heran dengan sikap Naruto barusan.

"A-anou…"

"Dobe. Sebenarnya kau ini kenapa sih? Bertingkah tidak jelas. Seperti ingin mati saja!" suara Sasuke barusan sontak membuat Narutosedikit terdiam. Ia tak tahu harus berkata apa. Tapi mau bagaimanapun juga, ia harus melakukannya saat ini juga. Sebelumnya semuanya menjadi mustahil.

"Na, Teme~ Kita ke bukit yuk! Aku ingin melihat matahari terbenam dari sana." seru Naruto dengan nada riangnya kembali. Dengan cepat, ia raih tangan Sasuke dan langsung menariknya menuju bukit.

Walau sebenarnya Sasuke enggan, tapi entah kenapa kali ini Sasuke tidak menolak dan hanya pasrah saat dirinya ditarik oleh Naruto.

.

.

**Ketika kebaikan hati harus dibalas dengan pengorbanan nyawa…**

.

"Ne~ Ne~ Teme~ Mataharinya sungguh indah ya?" ujar Naruto sambil menunjuk mentari yang mulai terbenam.

"Hn," balas Sasuke singkat. Tapi walau begitu, ia tak bisa mengalihkan matanya dari sanga mentari. Entah kenapa, ia… jadi teringat akan sesuatu. Yang selama ini pernah beberapa kali menghantui kepalanya.

.

**Ketika kasih sayang kini berganti dengan penyesalan…**

.

"Teme? Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Naruto kembali.

"Entahlah." jawab Sasuke. Ya… Ia ingat, ingat semuanya… Dongeng itu…

.

**Ketika rasa bahagia berubah menjadi rasa kesepian…**

**Dan ketika kehangatan mentari mulai terganti dengan dinginnya bulan malam…**

.

"…" Naruto terdiam. Tak tahu harus berbicara apa lagi. Hal yang tak jauh berbeda terjadi pula kepada Sasuke.

Keheningan yang menyelimuti atmosfer mereka dan mentari yang semakin tenggelam dalam lautan merah… Ini… Seperti…

.

**Apa yang akan kau lakukan disaat itu?**

.

"Ne, Teme… Kurasa ini saat berpisah…" ucap Naruto tiba-tiba. Membuat Sasuke sedikit terlonjak kaget. Ia torehkan wajahnya menghadap Naruto. Dan sosok lain menyambutnya dalam diam.

"Dobe… Kau…" ucap Sasuke.

Terkejut?

Ya.

Sebab Naruto yang ada dihadapannya saat ini tidaklah seperti Naruto yang sebelumnya ia lihat. Dengan telinga dan ekor rubah yang mencuat dari tubuhnya. Ia cukup yakin bahwa Naruto bukanlah manusia seperti dirinya.

"Kau pasti terkejut, Sasuke…" ucapnya lirih. "Haha… Sepertinya energi roh ku sudah mulai menipis." ucapnya lagi sembari menunduk. "Kau tahu Sasuke?"

"Ayah dan Ibuku dibunuh beberapa hari setelah aku dilahirkan. Penduduk desa itu membenci kami, para kaum rubah yang dianggap sebagai pembawa sial. Aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Ketika ayah dan ibu bermandikan darah. Saat itu aku berhasil menyelamatkan diri berkat mereka. Dan mulai saat itu, aku membenci manusia."

Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam saat mendengar cerita masa lalu Naruto.

"Tapi, setelah aku bertumbuh menjadi lebih dewasa. Mereka berhasil menangkap ku dan membuat ku bermandikan darah seperti ayah ibuku. Tadinya, kupikir itu adalah akhir dari hidupku… Tapi aku salah. Aku diselamatkan oleh seorang pria. Dia memberikan darahnya untuk menyelamatkan ku yang tidak dikenalnya… Dan sejak saat itu, aku menganggapnya sebagai tuanku."

Sasuke masih tetap diam tak berkomentar.

"Aku bahagia bersamanya. Hari-hari kelam ku berubah menjadi hari yang sangat berharga. Walau wujudku adalah rubah, walau dimana yang lain menganggap keberadaanku sebagai pembawa sial. Tapi tuan tetap baik kepadaku… Seandainya aku adalah manusia, aku pasti akan berterima kasih kepadanya. Mengucapkannya bagikan mantra. Ya… Hari bahagia… Tapi hal itu berubah…"

Sasuke tetap diam. Ia tahu… Ya, ia tahu apa yang terjadi setelahnya. Karena 'orang itu', pernah muncul dalam mimpinya beberapa kali... Karena 'orang itu' adalah...

"Penduduk desa yang mengetahui keberadaan ku, langsung menyerang kami, membakar rumah yang selama ini dijadikan tempat berlindung kami kami. Salju yang selama ini menemani kami, perlahan mulai mencair. Bersamaan dengan tuan yang terus bertahan di dalam rumah. Padahal… Padahal… Rumah itu sudah dipenuhi dengan kobaran api." Perlahan, permata bening itu mulai mengalir dari kelopak matanya.

"Saat itu… Aku lepas kendali. Aku mengerahkan seluruh kekuatan ku sebagai rubah, mahkluk yang masih keturunan dari dewa. Aku membunuh semua penduduk desa itu." tubuh Naruto mulai bergetar.

'Hentikan… Kau tak perlu bercerita lebih jauh, Naruto…'

Sasuke berusaha untuk menghentikan Naruto, tapi sayangnya, bibirnya kelu dan suaranya sama sekali tak bisa keluar.

"Setelahnya… Aku mengerahkan sisa kekuatanku untuk menghidupkan mu kembali. Membuatmu dapat berinkarnasi dan menjalani hidup yang lebih baik. Tapi itu membuatku harus tersegel dalam sebuah batu di salah satu kuil selama 500 tahun…" Naruto mulai mengambil langkah mundur. Menjauhi Sasuke.

"Sekarang… Disaat segel itu tak berfungsi lagi. Aku datang kemari untuk meminta maa—"

Sasuke langsung menarik Naruto ke dalam pelukannya. "Hentikan, aku tahu apa yang ingin kau katakan." ucap Sasuke sambil memperat pelukannya. "Kau tidak bersalah. Aku yang memilih jalan kematianku. Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf kepadamu. Karena sudah membuatmu mengalami penderitaan yang menyakitkan."

Ya... Karena 'orang itu' adalah dirinya di masa lalu...

"Sa-sasuke… Kau…?"

"Ya. Aku berbohong. Dari awal aku sudah tahu bahwa kau adalah rubah itu." ucap Sasuke. Cukup untuk membuat Naruto terkejut.

"Jadi… Bisakah kita pulang untuk makan malam?" ucapnya. Namun, jawaban yang tidak diharapkannya yang keluar.

Dengan cepat Naruto menjauh dari Sasuke. Menggeleng pelan. "Aku tak bisa…" ucapnya lirih.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'tidak bisa', hah!" dengan cepat Sasuke langsung mencengkram kerah baju Naruto. Namun disadarinya, sosok itu semakin menghilang. Bahkan cahaya mentari yang sedikit memudar dapat menembus tubuhnya yang transparan itu.

"Aku tak bisa, Sasuke… Menghidupkan mu kembali hampir menguras seluruh energi roh ku. Ditambah, merubah sosok hingga seperti manusia. Energi roh ku sampai batasnya… Aku…"

"Cukup." ucap Sasuke memotong perkataan Naruto. Naruto mendongakan kepalanya, menghadap ke arah Sasuke. "Kau selalu bilang bahwa kau sangat menyukai dongeng itu, 'kan?" ucapnya lagi sambil mendekatkan tangan kanannya ke mulutnya dan menggigitnya hingga mengalirkan cairan merah segar.

"S-sasuke… Jangan katakan bahwa ka—ugh!" tiba-tiba saja Sasuke langsung menempelkan tangannya ke mulut Naruto. Memaksa Naruto untuk meminum darahnya. "Ugh—uhuk!"

Setelah Sasuke selesai meberikan darahnya, ia langsung melepaskan Naruto. Namun sayang, karena acara 'darah' itu, kepalanya menjadi sedikit pusing hingga ia terjatuh ke atas tanah, "Uhuk! Uhuk! Itai~ Eh?"

Naruto melihat sekujur tubuhnya. 'Tunggu… Kenapa…?'

"Apa kau lupa bahwa darah Uchiha dapat membangkitkan energi roh yang melemah?" ujar Sasuke sambil tersenyum licik ke arah Naruto. "Jadi?" ucapnya sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Naruto.

.

**Kau bertanya tentang apa yang akan kulakukan?**

.

"Maukah kau menerima ku kembali sebagai tuan-mu, Uzumaki Nartuo?"

.

J**ika kau bertanya, maka jawabannya pasti…**

.

"Ha'i, Tuanku!"

Dan setelahnya, Naruto menggapai uluran tangan itu. Yang dulu selalu member kehangatan kepadanya.

.

**Aku akan merubah hal itu…**

**Merubah kesedihan menjadi kebahagiaan…**

**Walau ku tahu itu akan menjadi hal sulit bagiku…**

**Dan jalan yang akan kutempuh tidaklah lurus dan mudah dilalui…**

**Tapi aku akan berusaha…**

**Sebagaimana manusia yang selalu berusaha mencari jalan terbaik bagi dirinya…**

**Sebab Tuanku adalah…**

.

.

.

**Seorang manusia yang sudah memberitahu arti bahagia kepada diriku…**

.

.

.

.

.

.

The End…

* * *

><p>*cengok*<p>

WHAT! APA-APAN INI! #jedukin kepala ke tembok

Oke, gak mau banyak bacot karena masih galau-entah karena apa, so...

Mind to review?

.

Oh ya... HAPPY FUJOSHI INDEPENDENCE DAY, MINNA~~ XD #hug #tinjued


End file.
